Last Words
by blue-hearts
Summary: COMPLETED Harry finds out something horrible is about to happen to Draco and he doesn't know what to do with this feeling inside. HD


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thanks to Susanna for the quick beta.

* * *

Harry gripped his left arm as the pain pounded on. He stepped out into the clearing and stood in the centre of the field before he paused to take in what just happened. He was standing in the hall with his school books when Draco Malfoy came flying down and pushed him against a jagged stone brick before running off into the dungeons. This caused Harry's books to go flying into the air and his left arm to slam itself against the stone, "I hate Malfoy." was what he said before continuing on his journey to the lake with his throbbing arm.

* * *

"So, the rumours are true?"

"You heard them too? I can't believe it, of all people."

"Serves him right, I say."

"Yeah."

"Yes, his own fault."

"He deserves it."

These were the whispers in the halls as Harry walked to his potions class.

"Ron, what's going on?" asked Harry

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what? What is it?"

"It's about Malfoy. The reason he's not in class today."

"Well, why is that?"

"It's some muggle disease. He's got it and there's no helping it. Not even magic can save him now."

"What is it?"

"Some type of canker."

"You mean cancer?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Which type?"

"I'm not sure, I think it was pain-in-the-neck or something."

"Pancreas?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Why can't magic do anything to save him?"

"Magic can't save everything, Harry. There isn't even a potion that can fix it and it's already 'spread' or something. Though I don't understand what that means. Do you think it's contagious?"

Harry thought back to the day before as his right hand unconsciously travelled to touch the wound on his left arm, "When did he find this out?"

"Last night, when you were having detention with Filch. Apparently he was in a lot of pain and suddenly he was being taken to Madam Pomfrey but she couldn't help him. Ginny brought the last of Fred and George's extending ears to listen in. She asked a friend who knew about muggle diseases and he said that Malfoy doesn't have much longer."

"And he's just staying in the infirmary?"

"For now, his father said he would pay anything for the doctors but there's nothing that can be done. Malfoy didn't say anything soon enough. He'll still be going to class though. Apparently that's what he wanted. If I were him, I would be out or something not spending my last days going to classes."

"Why isn't he resting?"

Ron lowered his voice, "I heard he said that if he were to die, he might as well go through life normally instead of spending his last few days in a bed just to get an extra few days."

Too bad at this moment a watery-eyed Pansy entered, sniffling wickedly with Blaise following behind her looking rather embarrassed.

"Settle down class," drawled Professor Snape, "Today in class we will be doing the sleeping draught. Instructions are on the board and Professor Flitwick will be supervising you. I want the results on my desk at the end of class."

Professor Flitwick entered the room, smiling as always, and went to the front of the desk to mark some papers as Professor Snape turned around and left the room with a swirl of his robes.

* * *

"Headmaster, any difference?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Professor Snape. He is still in a lot of pain."

"The 'drugs' will make him feel better right?"

"Yes they will. But he will be taking a lot of medication if he wants to return to classes."

"Yes, this will be a lot of work."

"Are you sure there is no way to convince Mister Malfoy differently?'

"I know Mister Malfoy, headmaster. When he makes up his mind about something, he will do it. There is no question about it. You can't change his mind."

"Very well then, we will let him go through classes as he used to as much as he can but I want you to keep a close eye on him. Being the head of his house I want you to make sure he takes his medication and make sure nothing dire comes to him."

Professor Snape gave the Headmaster a nod before they both parted on their separate ways.

Professor Snape headed for his personal quarters to set up a way he could keep an eye on Draco as much as he could. In some ways, he was trying to deny the idea that his favourite student was going to leave him soon. Draco Malfoy was always a bright student and Severus just could not understand why things like such happen to good people. Well, as good as Draco could be. The next few months were going to be really difficult.

* * *

Harry went through his classes that day as he used to, but something was different. He knew that he should be celebrating like everyone else with the news of his enemy, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was probably what Ron told him about Malfoy wanting go through life as if everything was normal or it was probably that Harry would not know what to do after the Slytherin was gone. Who would taunt him and be the object of his plans when there was nothing left to do?

After class, Harry just went to his bed and closed the curtains behind him. What was there for him to do? He knew that in the muggle world, there really was no cure but he never knew that magic couldn't cure everything. That was when it hit him. There must be something he could do. Something he could come up with to make things better. There must be a potion somewhere in some book in the restricted section or something. Just anything at all, there must to be.

Harry ran out of his dormitory and headed for the library. He was in such a rush that he didn't even hear Ron tell him they were going to the Great Hall for dinner as he dashed through the door.

Harry paused when he entered the library. How was he going to get into the restricted section without getting caught? So, he decided he should start with the regular books for now. It took him a very long time seeing as how he was doing this on his own without Hermione's help which usually saved him and Ron a lot of time. He found books on potions that healed muggle diseases and all that but nothing specifically for pancreatic cancer. Perhaps he should ask Professor Dumbledore about this. He should know what to do. Then it dawned on him that Professor Dumbledore would know of a way to save Malfoy if there was a way. The Headmaster would have done it by now if only there was a way. But there must be. There is always something out there. A way to change everything.

It was getting late but Harry didn't notice until he heard a step behind him. He was surprised to turn around and see the blonde behind him.

"I realized that all the books I was looking for were at your table."

"Malfoy, what are you doing out of the infirmary?"

"The same reason you are not in the Great Hall having dinner. Going to miss me, Potter?"

Harry glared, "No, in fact I have a muggle friend who's got the same problem as you and I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do."

Draco raised an eyebrow and shrugged before he sat down across from Harry and picked up a book from the messy pile before him.

They were silent for a while before Harry couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Draco didn't even bother looking up from his book as he turned the page, "Doing what?"

"Going to classes. Why bother when there is no point?"

"Because, Potter, despite all the rumours that go on around about my attention seeking habits, I do not like being made a spectacle. As if my Slytherin friends would not come visiting me every day. Plus, I see no point in living if all I'm doing is lying in a bed waiting to die."

Harry thought Malfoy would use this as an excuse to grab all the attention he could possibly get. If Malfoy were to go, wouldn't he want everyone watching him as he made a crude comment about someone as his last words?

"Potter, if you keep staring off into space, how are you going to get any work done?"

Harry huffed out a breath in frustration at being caught, "You sound like Hermione."

Malfoy finally looked up and glared at Harry, "Don't ever make a connection between that mudblood and me again. Of all the nerve."

"Stop calling her that."

"But it's true."

Harry rolled his eyes at the Slytherin. He was not going to continue this dispute with a Slytherin, it was not like the argument would change the way Malfoy felt anyway.

After a while Harry yawned and stood up, "Well, I'm going to bed."

Malfoy simply gave him a nod and continued reading from his book.

Harry shrugged and picked up his wand to leave. Before he walked through the doors he turned around and saw the image of Draco Malfoy sitting beneath a single light as the page turned and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. The only thought going through Harry's mind was that he looked so alone.

* * *

The next day Harry went to class and saw Malfoy there with Pansy hanging off his arm. The Slytherin looked absolutely disgusted with the gesture but the arm still hung off him.

Ron noticed Harry's gaze and followed it with a wrinkled expression, "Look at him. Drawing all the attention he can before he goes. I'm glad he's going. I can't wait. Who do you think they will pick as the new seeker? I think it's going to be Zabini because he always takes after Malfoy."

Harry didn't answer as he knew Ron would work things out himself. All Harry could do was stare at Malfoy, wondering what in the world was going on. Any person would be falling apart, why does he look so calm? Just then Malfoy looked up and saw Harry looking at him. Harry looked away as fast as he could but he guessed that Malfoy was probably rolling his eyes at him.

Classes that day went by just like the day before. It all felt a little emptier knowing that for the rest of their school term, Malfoy would not be there to taunt him and throw insults at him.

"Harry, what are you going to do today?"

"What? Oh, I'm not sure Ron."

"Well, I was thinking we could play a prank on Malfoy. You know, like a prank every once and a while before he goes. Get him back for all the times he's pranked us while we still can."

"Oh, I'm not sure. Seems a bit cruel."

"Cruel? Do you know how many times he's played a prank on us and insulted us?"

"I think Harry's right. Even after all Malfoy's done, he's dying." said Hermione who was listening to the two of them.

"But Hermione, he's a prat and should-"

"Ron, just leave Malfoy alone."

"Is Ron doing something to Malfoy?" asked Dean who only caught on to Hermione's last words.

Hermione rolled her eyes but it was Ron who replied, "Yes I am. I want to pull a few pranks on him."

"That sounds like fun, Seamus and I are definitely in."

"Good, well I was thinking of transforming his plate at dinner to ice or making it disappear as he's eating…."

Harry couldn't listen to this. It really was wrong to hurt someone when they were already fallen. It was Malfoy's last few days, no matter how awful he was in the past, he never did anything to deserve this. So he took his books and went to the library. Maybe after his work he could look for some more information on the cancer.

* * *

Malfoy was in the library again when he entered and Harry took a seat at the blonde's table. The blonde didn't even look up when he sat so Harry just took out his books and did some work.

Just when Malfoy was getting up around dinner time Harry spoke up, "Malfoy, watch out for your plate."

The blonde paused for as second but nodded as understanding came to him.

After a while Harry got up and left for the Great Hall as well.

* * *

"Harry, you're late. Where were you?"

"The library, catching up on some work."

"Oh, well watch what's going to happen to Malfoy in a few seconds."

Harry really hoped that Malfoy took his advice but he heard a scream anyway but it did not sound like it came from Malfoy but rather from Pansy as her dinner mixed with cold water.

Harry looked over at Malfoy and saw a little quirk of his lip as he watched his housemate frantically trying to think of what to do as the water started to spread and drip onto her robes along with some particles of food it mixed with. So Malfoy listened to him and switched his plate with Pansy.

Just then, Malfoy's gaze shifted over to Harry and the curve on his lips grew a little bit wider before the Slytherin turned to his other side and looked at Millicent who was snickering behind her hand.

"Damn, he switched the plates." exclaimed Ron

"Probably when he was gathering food for her, she was all smiles with the gesture too." said Dean.

Ron's eyes narrowed at Malfoy as he swore under his breath that he would get him before he was gone.

* * *

After dinner, Harry went back to his dormitory with his friends and they just sat by the fire. Mostly discussing Malfoy and the plans they conjured for him but Harry didn't participate. Hermione was sitting on the single couch across from Harry with her nose buried in a large book, not saying anything either.

After a while Harry just stood up and mumbled something about going to bed and the other boys waved goodbye to him carelessly. Hermione on the other hand poked her eyes over her book and after she watched Harry enter his room she too followed the act.

She knocked on his door and entered.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not stupid Harry, I know Malfoy was in the library before he came to dinner. I saw him there and you were sitting at the same table with him. Too bad I left before either of you to get ready for dinner. You told him to be wary of the plate didn't you?"

"Maybe. Why? You think what they are doing is wrong too."

"Yes I do. But what are you doing talking to Malfoy? Don't you remember what type of person he is?"

"Yes but-"

"No but's, just listen to me. Don't get involved alright? The last thing you want is to get to know him just before he is going to die. You will end up getting hurt."

"Hermione, that is a little heartless."

"No it's not Harry. What you are doing is heartless. I'm not blinded by hate to not see that Malfoy is a human too. If you get attached to him, he will get attached to you as well. It is heartless to give him more of a reason not to go."

"But Hermione-"

"No Harry, you listen to me. If you two become friends, it will only be worst. It's better to just let it be and stay away from him. Crabbe and Goyle have. They may not be the brightest of people but they know what is good for them and getting too close to Malfoy is not good for anyone right now. You should know that too Harry. Just, stay away from him alright? This can only turn out worst than it is."

With that Hermione left Harry standing there in his dorm room, alone. Hermione was right, getting attached to Malfoy would only make it worst. But that doesn't stop him from trying to find a remedy for the cancer. It is one of the most painful cancer's out there, no one deserves to go through pain before they die, except Voldemort of course but that's different. Draco Malfoy is not Voldemort. Close, but not quite.

Harry closed his curtains and hid under his invisibility cloak with his map in hand by the door and as soon as Harry's friends entered, he slipped out before the door shut.

Harry checked the map and made sure no one was around the path he would take on his way to the library.

He could sneak into the restricted section now that madam Pince was gone.

When Harry reached the library it was locked, so a quick _Alohamora_ was whispered and he entered. It was not as he expected when he entered though. At the very end of the rows of books was Draco Malfoy, slumped over one of the books Harry took out the night before. Harry ignored him and went straight for the restricted section. After a long time of looking at the titles of each book slowly, Harry finally found one specific enough for him. He took out the Potions for Muggle Cancers book and cast the _Silenco_ spell on it before he opened it.

* * *

Draco woke to the sound of a big crash and he looked around himself, there wasn't supposed to be anyone in here. Madam Pince told him that before she left the library herself, locking Draco in there alone. He got up from his seat to walk around and ended up at the restricted section. There it lay, an open book on the ground and the door was unlocked so he walked in. He looked down at the Potions for Muggle Cancers book and the page it was open at. He never even thought of looking in the restricted section for help. There it was though, black ink on white parchment. PANCREATIC CANCER – No potion. Draco read and re-read the words over and over again. No potion. There was really nothing to do then. Even a book in the restricted section said so. His breath hitched and his breathing became ragged. His eyes watered but he wasn't going to cry. He is still a Malfoy, life was still with him and Malfoy's don't cry. Maybe after he died he could cry, but not now.

He heard a foot step behind him and he turned, "Potter, come out. I know it's you."

The invisibility cloak was taken off and to reveal Harry Potter, standing in the corner staring at Draco who was currently kneeling on the ground with the book in hand.

Harry just stared back and forth between the book and Draco.

The blonde followed his gaze and let out a breath, "Sorry about your friend." he whispered.

Harry's eyes darted to Draco and his gaze remained on the Slytherin.

Draco calmly closed the book and returned it to the shelf as he got up and dusted himself off.

"How can you take this?"

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"How are you dealing with this?"

"What? The fact that I'm going to die? Everyone's going to die Potter. It's just a matter of time. If I'm meant to die, I'm not going to get in the way."

"But won't you miss something? Someone?"

"Of course I will. But there's no use fretting about it. At least I'm given time to appreciate life now that I can. It would be the same as getting murdered in the middle of the night except I know about this in advance. I have the time now to tell my mother that I love her. I'm lucky that I even have the chance to do this."

Harry gave the other boy a confused look.

"What?" asked Draco who was absolutely unnerved under the gaze.

"Well, I just didn't think…"

"That I have a heart? Well, now you know."

"Not that, well, sort of. I just never knew that you would feel this way."

"Well, surprise surprise."

"So, what were you planning on doing?"

"What do you mean Potter?"

"About what you just saw. Aren't you angry or anything?"

"Of course I am but there isn't anything I can do."

"You could travel the world in whatever time you have left, you could do something."

"Why? I've never had the desire to go anywhere."

"So you're just going to stay at school and do nothing?"

"No, I'm going to classes and then I'm going to die. That's not exactly nothing."

"Yes, but that's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well, aren't there things that you wanted to do before you died or anything like that?"

"Sure there are. But I won't get the chance to. I don't have enough time."

"Maybe I could help you with that."

"No, Potter, there is nothing you can do. It's just too late."

"What is it? Maybe-"

Draco started getting upset. Why did Potter keep persisting? Didn't he know that when a Malfoy says no, he means no? "Look, Potter, there is nothing you can do alright?"

Harry took a step back at the tone in the Slytherin's voice and didn't reply.

Draco let out a breath before he spoke, "Look, Potter I'm glad you found that information even if it wasn't meant for me. Now I can live my next few months instead of lounging around in here thinking of what cure I could find. In a way, you helped me already."

The two boys were silent until Draco finally broke it by saying it was time for him to go to bed and they both parted ways.

Harry look at the Slytherin as he went down the stairs towards the dungeon. Why was he finding things out now? When there was no way they could be friends. Why must it be now when every thing has to end?

* * *

The next day, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's took potions together as usual but it was a bit different this time. No one sat near Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle took a seat at the very back as did most of the other Slytherin's. This wasn't making any sense to Harry. Even if they thought that Malfoy's cancer was contagious why didn't they sit away from him the first night?

Ron noticed that Harry was looking over at the Slytherin side of the room and came to the conclusion that Harry was clueless about anything that went on in the school.

"Malfoy got a letter, last night, from his father." Ron finally informed his best friend.

"What was it about?"

"Basically that there really was no way to save him. None of the muggle 'doctors' know what to do about how much its spread."

"So why is everyone so far away from him?"

"I guess because it's contagious."

"Ron, you can't just 'catch' cancer."

"Oh, then I guess they just don't know it. You know, being pureblood and all that. They wouldn't know if no one tells them."

Harry thought about it for a moment and then yelled out, "Cancer isn't contagious. Whoever thinks so shouldn't be in Hogwarts. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of."

Ron gave Harry a very confused look but his attention turned to the front of the class as Professor Snape entered the room.

By the next class a few Slytherin started sitting closer to Draco. Not everyone, but some of them.

After classes, Harry went for a walk around Hogwarts and ended up in a third floor abandoned classroom. He went to the window and looked down at all the students below. It was the middle of November so it was cold. He watched as students with their autumn cloaks walk around the pond, sat by the trees, sat on the grass in the middle of the field, playing Quidditch and getting on with their lives. He didn't know what he would do if it was him who was going through what Draco was going through.

"Potter?"

Harry turned around, startled, to see Malfoy standing there looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Malfoy, I didn't hear you."

"It doesn't matter. I followed you up here. Do you always come up here?"

"No, actually, I ended up here by accident. Wait, you followed me?"

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you for what you said in potions today. I never thought I would ever thank you for anything. I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Oh, well you're welcome then."

Draco shrugged before joining Harry at the window.

"You know, things feel different."

"What do you mean Malfoy?"

"I mean knowing that I'm about to die. It feels different. I don't know how to describe it. At some points I feel relieved that I won't need to worry about the rest of my life anymore. I don't need to care about Voldemort or any of that war business like you need to. But I also feel like I never got around to really see anything. I've spent most of my time making fun of people, I never got the chance to know them."

"What are you saying Malfoy?"

"I'm saying that people I thought were my friends showed me exactly where they stood today. That, I guess, disappointed me a lot. Yet, there you were, my enemy standing up for me."

"Malfoy, I didn't really do anything. Besides, it was the truth. It's not like you could give anyone around you anything. I just informed them."

"Yes, but it still meant a lot."

The two boys were silent once again until Harry turned to the blonde, "Do you think we could be friends?"

Draco turned to the Gryffindor with a raised eyebrow, "A little late don't you think?"

Harry shrugged, "We could still be friends."

Draco turned towards the window again, "I suppose. If you want a friend that badly. But not in public or anything. I don't want to die being associated with you."

With the words Draco and snuck a glance at Harry and they smiled at each other in understanding.

"So, what was the thing you wanted to do?"

Draco glanced over, "Just because you're my friend doesn't mean you get to know. Maybe, in time, you will find out."

* * *

The next day Harry received an owl with the words '_Same place'_ written on it. Harry almost smiled when he read it because it was in green writing. He looked up and saw Draco speaking casually with Blaise but who quickly snuck a glance his way.

That day's classes seemed to go by a little easier than the days before.

By the end of the day, Harry felt like he learned more in his classes today than the past few months. He quickly put down his books and mumbled an excuse to the other's that he made plans. As the door to the Gryffindor Common room shut and Harry turned, Hermione coughed.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't see you there."

"No, you didn't but that's not the point. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Where you were yesterday, after class."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and Malfoy in a room in the west wing."

"You saw us?"

"Yes I did from outside. Harry, I told you not to go near him. Now you're sneaking off to see him when no one is around? Harry please. I only want this because it is the best for you."

"But Hermione, you don't understand. Malfoy's opening up to me. He's starting to tell me things. And I must say that I am sorry I didn't get to know him earlier. He is so different from who we thought he was."

Hermione's eyes drifted down as she whispered, "I know."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard him sometimes in the library. He goes there quite a lot. Sits at a table at the very deepest of the library. He doesn't think I hear him but I can do more than read at one time. I've seen the books he borrows, he is not the same Malfoy we see during the day. But that's the problem Harry. I know you will start getting attached to the real Malfoy and I don't want you to because he's going to leave."

"But-"

"No, Harry, please listen and just stay away from him. Go back to your friends."

"Hermione, there is no harm in being friends with Malfoy before he goes."

"Friends? You think you guys are friends?"

"We are. We said so yesterday."

"Harry, it doesn't matter to him. He's leaving. Everything is going to be over for him. But for you, you will live Harry. You will keep living. Things don't end for you."

"It doesn't mean I'm going to leave my friends now for Malfoy, Hermione. Just because we are friends doesn't mean Ron and me are less friends."

"No, it doesn't. But when Malfoy's gone what are you going to do then? You're going to sulk and Ron will notice that you are not celebrating with everyone else. They will know. Do you want them to know?"

"Does it matter if they know?"

"Yes it does, Harry. When they know, they will stop being your friend. Are you willing to become friends with Malfoy if it means you're going to lose your friends now? Harry, is it worth it?"

Harry paused to think about this. Ron, his friend since he got to Hogwarts. The one who tells him everything. Is he willing to risk it for Malfoy? "Yes."

And with that, Harry made his way to the third floor.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"You look upset."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I've been your enemy long enough to know when you're angry. And the tone in your voice doesn't hide anything either." Harry glared, why did Malfoy have to be so observant?

"Granger talked to you didn't she?" asked Draco

"What?"

"You're friend the book worm?"

"How did you know?"

"Because she came and talked to me as well."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"She told me to stay away from you."

This made Harry even more upset. Hermione did not have any right to tell people if they can or cannot be friends with him.

"Don't worry Potter, I told her to shove off. Though her reasons made a lot of sense. I am quite surprised you showed up."

"But she's wrong."

"No she's not. She is right and I know it. I'm going to die. And when I die, so does this 'friendship'."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. You will lose all the friends you have right now. It's not smart for you to be here."

"But I am."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think it's worth it."

"Worth it? How can it be worth it if you get nothing out of this?"

"I will get something. I will get a friend."

"A friend who died. That's worth nothing."

"You're wrong Malfoy. A friend is a friend. Dead or alive."

"Our friendship will only last a few months. Then there will be nothing left. Whatever little memories is all that will be left, the friendship will die."

"That's where you're wrong. Nothing, no one ever truly dies unless they are forgotten. And I won't forget all the taunts you throw at me, all the insults you throw at my friends. Those are the memories which will be who you are. You won't ever truly die until the memories are dead as well."

Draco turned away, "So then, what do we do now that we're 'friends'?"

"Well, we could just talk for now. I mean, if you don't want this public, it's not like we can really do much."

"Wow, it sucks being your friend."

"Or we could play exploding snap."

Malfoy smiled, "Sounds much better than talking."

The two spent that afternoon playing exploding snap and after dinner they returned to the room, Draco conjured a small fire for them and Harry transfigured a few desks into a couch for them to sit on. It had been nice to just sit with someone. For the next few weeks it became a soft friendship between the two. Each simply enjoying the other's company.

It hadn't been until the middle of their second month as friends when things started getting difficult.

Draco started coughing and getting weak. His reactions to games they played became slow and Draco stopped eating.

"You didn't eat you're plate of food again."

"I have no appetite."

Harry sighed, "I know."

"Potter, you're not sad or anything are you?"

"What? Me, sad about you? Never."

"Good. Because I wouldn't want you to cry when I'm gone."

"I won't."

"Good."

"I'm really not going to."

"Alright then."

"I'm not going to cry."

"Okay, I understand."

Harry could see a smirk growing on Draco's lips but he couldn't respond. He really didn't know how he would react when it came down to it. How could he deal with the death of his new friend?

In the past month and a half, Harry got to know Draco very well and he honestly didn't know what to think anymore. He wanted to believe that Draco woud die and everything would just going to be the way it had been. But that would not be the case. What chances could there be where someone would either fill in the empty hole or the feeling of being empty would just fade away?

The next few weeks got even worst. Draco started showing up for fewer classes and each time this happened Harry could feel Hermione gloating behind him.

This didn't matter though. Harry still showed up after his classes every day at the room on the third floor waiting for Draco to show up. Sometimes the Slytherin did and some other times he didn't. But Harry understood whenever he didn't. Draco should be resting anyways.

Then came the day Draco had been moved to the infirmary. Harry heard this at dinner, after he waited in the room, from Ron.

"Yeah, he got moved there this morning when Snape walked into his room and Malfoy looked really ill."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, too bad though. He should have just gone."

After dinner Harry spent the rest of his night in the common room with his books in front of him but he couldn't read anything. All he thought about had been the times when he and Draco spent time together in the room. Just laughing and talking. Telling each other secrets that no one, not even Ron, knew about.

When everyone went to bed, Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and headed for the infirmary himself. As soon as he closed his dormitory door he stopped.

"Harry, don't do it. Just, let him be."

"Hermione, how did you-"

"I'm not stupid Harry. I've covered for you the last two months. I tell them that you're in the library because you want to do some research about something or another but I can't take this anymore. I see how attached to him you are already. I don't want you to go."

"I'm going, Hermione, whether you like it or not."

"Fine, Harry James Potter. Just, fine. I can't take this anymore, the two of you. You're almost obsessed with his friendship. Neither of you would listen to me. You'll see at the end, I had been right the whole time. You can't keep this charade up forever. Ron is starting to wonder. So is everyone else in Gryffindor. They are expecting you to save the world, come up with a way to make everything all better but instead you're sneaking around in the middle of the night to see you're worst enemy."

"He may have been my worst enemy but he has been a better friend than anyone else Hermione and that includes you."

"And you call covering up you're tracks all the time not being a true friend?"

"I wasn't referring to that. How many times have you interrupted me when I wanted to say something? How many times have you truly listened to what I had to say? Draco listens. He may have been mean to us before, but he's not really like that and you knew that. And now, I'm glad I know it too. He knows things about me that you never bothered to ask. And he never left my side because of them. Did you know that my biggest fear, even after finding out about Voldemort, had been that my parents had not been who they seemed to be and I would one day realize that they had been evil wizards or something? Did you know that sometimes I can't sleep at night because I am afraid that they don't like who I've become? Did you know that up until I came to Hogwarts, I never received a single hug? And because of this I used to lie on my bed under the cupboards and cry. Everyone always showed how much they loved Dudley but never anything for me. Did you ever bother asking me these questions? Did you ever want to know more about me than what I let on? Draco did. He still does. He asked me and I told him. I trust him Hermione. That's more than I can say for most of the people here in Gryffindor who ran away from me because they thought I had been the heir of Slytherin."

"You never told me."

"You never asked."

And they stood silently.

"I'm going to see him and I don't care if you will allow it or not." with that Harry put his cloak back in place and moved to the door.

"Tell him I said thanks."

Harry turned, "What?"

"Tell him I said Thank You."

"What for?"

"For being a better friend to you than I ever could be. Without him, I would never have known any of that. And I'm glad I know now."

Harry nodded and made his way to the infirmary. He paused in front of the door as he braced himself for what he might see when he passed through them.

* * *

There he was, the blonde laying on the bed facing the window on the other side.

"I knew you would come." asked Draco before Harry even got the chance to shut the door behind him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Better now that there is someone to talk to. It was getting rather boring."

Draco turned to face Harry and perhaps it was the light that emphasized how thin the blonde really was but Harry scolded himself for not seeing it earlier. Or maybe he did, he just didn't want to give up the new Draco he became such great friends with.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to hear Potter."

"I didn't mean that, I meant that you look really bad, perhaps you should just get some rest."

"And lose this chance to actually speak to someone who isn't fawning over my health? Did you know Pansy came to visit me five times in one hour? Until I told Madam Pomfrey to keep her out for me."

Harry smiled, "She really likes you."

"Yes, but I don't like her. And plus it's not like anything could come of us anyway."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true. Its better that I get to talk about it than keep it bottled inside. This way, I learn to accept it and not hide from it. I'm still a Malfoy, Malfoy's don't run from their problems."

"So, how are you really feeling?"

"It hurts. Everything hurts. I never knew it would be this painful."

"Pancreatic cancer does that to you."

"How ironic, of all the times I've said muggles are useless, it is a muggle disease that ends up getting me."

"It's alright."

"Yes, you're right. As long as I'm not forgotten, I won't ever really be gone."

Harry smiled

"Harry?"

"What is it?"

"You wanted to know the one thing I wanted before I died."

"It's alright, you don't need to tell me Draco."

"If I don't tell you, it will just die with me and I don't want it to."

"Alright, then what is it?"

"It's love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love. Malfoy's are capable of love just like any one else."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know, but I wanted to tell you because you helped me achieve it. You helped me make it come true."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've shown me how to love someone."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Harry."

"What?"

"No, Not that way. This is just like you, thinking someone is all smitten with you simply because they say they love you. Anyways, you've shown me that there are good people out there. And that showed me how to love. You were my one friend when everyone let me go. Thank You."

"Draco, I don't know what to say, I mean, it's not like I really did anything."

"Yes you did. You were there for me. You listened and you spoke. You trusted me with things not even the weasel knew."

"But, that's different."

"How? How is it different? You made my last wish come true. And I thank you for that. I promise I won't call her a mudblood again."

Harry smiled, "Thank You."

Draco smiled back and took Harry's hand into his own.

"I'm not afraid you know."

"Of dying?"

"No, of leaving you behind because I know one day, after you go through life and live it and win the war and beat Voldemort that you will find me and I will be waiting for you. I won't stop waiting, it's not like there's anything else I can do anyway. But then we can talk again and you can tell me all about what went on with you're life here, without me. And then we can be friends in some other world perhaps. Just remember to shake my hand."

"Draco, you're not dying right now. You still have time."

Draco smiled and shook his head as much as he could, "I'm not going to bother with the rest of the time I have. I told you I don't want to spend the last days of my life in a bed waiting to die."

"But it takes time for pancreatic cancer to take you over."

"Not with the amount of medication I took. I was supposed to be in here a long time ago, but I took more amounts of the medication which made it possible for me to walk around a little more. It's not good for me and I knew it but that's the way I wanted the last few days of my life to be. Not here in a bed where I can't do anything and die with everyone fawning over me."

"Draco, why did you do that?"

"I know, I would probably get a few more days, but what are extra days when I spend that time in a bed having people look after me and worrying about me? Best I keep the weeping and mourning to a minimum."

"Draco-"

"Wait, Harry, don't say anything yet. I want you to go into the bag on the chair and pull out the notebook in there."

Harry complied and took out the book.

"Open it."

Harry did, they were drawings of him and his friends, of Pansy, some of the Slytherin's, the common room, some of a grand castle like place probably the Malfoy Manor.

"What is this?"

"My life. I want you to take it. Don't let anyone one else see it though. I don't want the Malfoy name tarnished because of me. When you kill my father, he will come and kill me in my after life if you do."

"I can't take this. This should be with you're father or something."

"No, I want it to go to the one person who listened to me. Keep flipping through the pages."

Harry did and a letter fell out addressed to Draco.

"You can read it."

Harry opened it and inside was a letter from his father.

_Draco, _

_I won't be able to visit you, due to the great amount of business I need to attend to. Don't worry though, you're mother already conceived another child and it's a boy. Another heir is in place already. I tried to find a cure for you but I could not. Every muggle doctor that I went to told me that they can't help you. _

_Your father, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Was this the letter-"

"Yes, but all the other Slytherin's only found out that I could not be healed. It was fantastic news, to find out that I am going to be replaced before I was even gone."

"What about your mother? Didn't you say you would be able to tell her you love her?"

"I have. She explained to me that father won't let her out of the house in fear that she may lose the baby. Anyways, keep looking through the book there's more."

Harry kept flipping; more drawings of Harry came up. Some were of the two of them together, in the room on the third floor.

"These are beautiful, Draco."

"I know. But this doesn't mean you can show them to anyone."

Harry flipped to the last page and it was of the two of them, smiling as if their picture was being taken. Harry closed the book and looked at the blonde in the bed.

"Why are you showing me these now?"

"Because if I don't, you will never get a chance to see them."

"No, I mean about the earlier pictures. Obviously you drew me and my friends before we became friends. Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Because, firstly you would assume that I was stalking you or something, which I wasn't. You just happened to be at the spot I was trying to draw and I wasn't going to move out of the way for you."

"Draco, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, you don't need to. I'm going to rest now. Don't forget me Potter, I want to be able to see you later on."

"You're not going now, are you?"

"I'm tired Harry. Let me sleep."

Harry tightened his grip on the pale hand as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"You aren't crying are you Potter? You said you wouldn't."

"I lied."

Draco managed a slight smirk, "I knew it, you should be a Slytherin."

"You know, I lied when I told you I was looking for a cure for a muggle friend."

Draco smiled, "I know."

"How?"

"What are the chances, Potter?"

"It could-"

"Yes, but as if they would drink a potion anyway. Plus, I'm not totally blind to you. I know things about you that many don't."

"I know, I told you-"

"That's not what I meant Potter. I've watched you. I need to know my enemies don't I?"

"So, what did you find out?"

"That your social life is not that great right now."

"But-"

"It's alright. They are the one's missing out anyway. Now, Potter, let me sleep."

Harry saw a tear drip down Draco's shut eyes and whipped it away for him, "Wouldn't want anyone seeing that in the morning would you, Malfoy?"

"That wasn't a tear. It was just water from a dripping pipe above."

"There is nothing above the infirmary."

There was a long moment of silence before Draco spoke.

"Potter, I'll beat you at Quidditch one of these days you know. You're not as good as you think. And when you come to see me, you won't be as young as you are now, but I will still be this good looking and the energy to beat you. I will win."

Harry chuckled at the comment. Just like Malfoy to make his last words about beating Harry at something.

"Thank You…" were the last whispers that spilled through Draco Malfoy's lips before the hand holding Harry's became loose and all that was holding Draco Malfoy alive was gone.

* * *

Standing in the empty field, Harry wrapped his cloak around himself tighter. He looked up and saw nothing but darkness as he stood in the January weather. Snow was all around him and his feet were getting cold but none of that mattered because Draco was gone.

Draco changed his life as was expected but what wasn't expected was how much Draco changed him. Life was dimmer without the other boy but it was also brighter because of the experience they shared.

It certainly was a cold winter night when Draco Malfoy passed away and it was on this cold winter night when Harry came to realize something he never knew before. He knew he would go back to his normal life and defeat the Dark Lord one day, there was no other option, he would do it for Draco. After that, he knew he would join the other man wherever he was. Where ever they will be, Harry will be content, "I love you too, Draco." whispered Harry and he disappeared into the cold winter night.

**THE END **


End file.
